Together finally
by DCI Gill Murray01
Summary: Gill and Mitch finally realise their feelings for each other but it seems not everyone is happy for them. A certain ex-husband seems hellbent on ruining it for Gill but what happens when his plan goes badly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Gill and Mitch were still in the office. It was quarter past one, but they needed to get this paperwork done for tomorrow morning. Gill had asked someone to help out and Mitch had readily offered, everyone but Gill knew he had a soft spot for her. Ever since Dave left, Mitch always thought that Gill needed someone to look after her and make sure she was ok, and Mitch felt he was just the man to do that. Gill was typing away at her computer when Mitch popped his head around the door.

"Coffee boss?" Gill looked up and smiled

"Mitch, you don't need to call me boss at this time of night, trust me I don't care and yes please" Mitch nodded and walked over to the kettle. He pulled down Gill's mug and then his own. In the office everyone had a specific mug, his was Manchester united football club and Gill's was a red one that read "keep calm and drink on". Gill stood up from her desk, took her glasses off and went out to join Mitch.

"Thank you for staying this evening, I really do appreciate it" Gill looked into his eyes, she could feel him becoming nervous, which was the exact opposite of what she wanted. Finally the kettle boiled and Mitch poured it into a mug for her. Gill accepted the coffee and held the warm mug in her hands, the office was freezing at this time of night, and especially seeing as it was November. She looked out the window and saw it was lashing down with rain. Gill's phone suddenly bleeped.

_I'm staying out with Orla, don't wait up S xx_ Gill was glad as it meant he wouldn't be worrying about her if he thought she was at home. Gill watched as Mitch moved awkwardly around her, she could tell something was wrong with him, but she wasn't sure what she had done to upset him.

"Gill…I wan.." Mitch stumbled over his words, he suddenly felt a strong urge to take Gill in his arms and kiss her. Gill had no idea what was going on.

"Mitch are you alright?" Gill looked quite worried; suddenly Mitch leant forward and kissed her on the lips. Gill didn't know what to do; she was so shocked she couldn't even break away. Finally she pushed him off by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Gill stuttered, her face was a picture of pure shock. Mitch didn't really know what to do, he probably shouldn't have done that, he was now going to lose his job for that mistake. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his bag and coat and ran out of the office. Gill just stood there watching him, she had no idea what to say or do. She had known for a while that she had rather liked Mitch but she didn't know he felt the same way about her. But Gill knew in an instant that she wanted to be with him. She grabbed her coat on, picked up her bag and phone and ran out of the office trying to catch up with him before he drove home. She ran down all the steps and she finally made it outside. It was chucking it down with rain and she couldn't see him anywhere, she searched the carpark wildly calling his name. Then finally she found him.

"Mitch, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have pushed you off like that, I just wasn't expecting it" Gill was still quite unsure as to what was going on, all she wanted to do was be with him.

"I'm sorry, I understand you don't feel the same way please can we just forget it happened and I'll resign" Mitch loved his job but he loved Gill more and he didn't want to make things awkward between them. It was pouring down now, hailstones were hitting the pavement but neither of them were leaving until everything that needed to be said was said.

"Mitch please I was just surprised of course I feel the same way about you, I just thought you were too blind to notice" Gill let out a little hysterical laugh, she was beginning to get a little cold now.

"What you feel the same way?" It was Mitch's turn to now look shocked. A huge grin crept across his face, he could see Gill was shivering, he just pulled her close and she nestled into his jacket. No words needed to be said, they knew they both felt the same way about each other. They were both soaked and Gill's hair was plastered to her head from the rain.

"Come back to mine, it's nearer and your shivering" Mitch took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "I love you Gill Murray" He unlocked the car, helped her in then ran round to the other side. As they set off, he could see Gill grinning to herself. He turned the radio on and Katy Perry's teenage dream was playing. He couldn't help but laugh and turn it up really loud. Gill moved her hands over to his and held them the whole way home, whilst singing along to the radio. Finally Mitch pulled up into the drive, he got out and opened the door for Gill, who grabbed her bag and ran in. She left everything else in the car, as she didn't think she'd be needing a cab this evening. Mitch finally unlocked the door and indicated for Gill to go through. He shut the door behind him and pulled of Gill's wet coat. Gill turned around and placed her arms around Mitch's neck. She kissed him passionately; Mitch led Gill up the stairs, not taking his hands off her for a moment. They made it up the stairs, Gill's top was hanging off the banister and Mitch's shirt was in a heap on the floor. Mitch picked Gil up and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, but she knelt straight back up again, and was kissing his neck.

"Mitch" She moaned into his ear. She could feel Mitch undoing her bra and she pulled off his belt and pulled his trousers off. Gill then pulled Mitch closer towards her until she was lying back down, with him on top of her. Gill couldn't remember a time when she felt this happy and excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Gill awoke early the next morning, she could feel Mitch's arms wrapped around her, she tried to reach her phone which was on the bedside table, but she couldn't reach far enough so instead she just snuggled back down into his arms and waited for him to wake up. Not long after Mitch woke up and looked down at Gill who was curled up against him. He kissed her on the head and watched as she turned to face him.

"Well good morning" He whispered.

"Hello you, last night was amazing" Gill giggled back.

"Best night I've ever had, what time do we have to be in work?"

"Shit, I thought it was Saturday its Friday isn't it!" Mitch just nodded at her, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah Saturday comes after Friday!"

"Oh shut up you, what's the time?" Gill sat up and reached for her phone. It was 06:36. That gave Gill just under an hour to get back to work.

"We have an hour, can't we just go back to sleep for a little bit?" Mitch tried to pull Gill back into bed; however she really did have to get up.

"Come on you as well, if we are going to be an item then you have to obey me!" Gill winked as she threw him his trousers.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to be with you!" Mitch pulled some fresh clothes out of his wardrobe and began to get dressed.

"Any chance we can leave soon, so you can drop me home so I can get changed?" Gill was pulling her dress back on; she didn't really want to be seen doing the walk of shame especially not my people in her syndicate.

"Yeah, we can go now if you want" Mitch walked over and grabbed Gill's hand, he led her back downstairs where the rest of her clothes were lying on the floor, he grabbed his coat and keys then they walked hand in hand back to the car.

Not long after, they were back at Gills house.

"You can come in, Sammy's out and you haven't had breakfast yet" Gill grabbed her bag and walked up the drive closely followed by Mitch. She opened the door and kicked her shoes off.

"Make yourself at home, grab some breakfast while I go and get changed" Gill kissed him then made her way upstairs while Mitch went into the kitchen. He put some toast in the toaster for himself and Gill. He then set about making her a cup of coffee. Shortly after she returned downstairs she had a red dress on with a smart black blazer on, she was also wearing makeup something she only did if she had time in the mornings.

"Wow" Mitch was speechless all he could do was hand her the toast and coffee he had made her. Gill couldn't believe she had such an effect on Mitch but she was quite enjoying it.

"Thanks" Gill was all of a sudden very hungry, she scoffed down her toast, and drank her coffee, Mitch was watching her the whole time.

"Ready to go?" Mitch cleared her plate away and followed her out into the hall. He pulled her coat off the hook and helped her into it.

"Who's car?" Gill asked, she wanted Mitch to come home after work but she didn't want to be obvious.

"I'll drive you in" Mitch passed over her bag which was on the coffee table, and they were ready to go. They walked back down the drive and got into the car. Gill really didn't want to go to work, but it was Friday meaning she could spend all weekend with Mitch. They were just pulling in the police station when Teenage Dream started playing on the radio again. Both of them burst out laughing, Gill leant over and kissed Mitch before she got out of the car.

"Now, we have to act normal today ok, after work wait for me and then you can come back to mine after, now wait here for a little bit, then come up to the office" With that Gill climbed out off the car carrying her bag and a few folders. Mitch watched her walk away from the car, he couldn't believe he had finally told her how he felt, and my god it felt good. Mitch wasn't to sure how he was going to spend the whole day concentrating on the case, when Gill was in the same building as him, let alone the same syndicate.

"Morning kids" Gill walked into the office to see Janet, Rachel and Kevin were the only ones in there. Rachel looked over at Janet, and they were both thinking the exact same thing.

"Morning Boss, coffee?" Kevin called as she walked passed him. Gill's mind instantly turned back to last night when Mitch had made her coffee, a small smile spread across her lips.

"Oh yes please Kev" Gill called back as she entered her office and threw her folders onto her desk. Kevin looked over at Rachel and whispered.

"Did she just call me Kev?" Rachel smirked and Janet kicked her in the shin.

"What's got Godzilla so happy then?" Rachel walked over to the fridge and pulled out an aero yogurt.

"Who knows" Janet shrugged

"She's never called me that once, not that I mind however" Kevin winked at Janet and Rachel, then went to give the coffee to Gill. He knocked on the open door, and placed it down on her desk.

"Thanks Kev" Gill didn't look up from her computer screen, but Kevin could see that she was smiling.

"You alright Boss, it's just that your smiling" Kevin was being his usual annoying self, but today Gill just decided to go along with it.

"Kevin, its seeing your beautiful face every morning that cheers me up" Gill turned away from her desk to look at Kevin, out of the corner of her eye she could see Rachel and Janet laughing.

"I know it does" Kevin winked at her and walked out.

Soon enough the rest of the team was there and they were in the briefing room.

"So come on then whose going to kick off?" Gill looked around the table at her team. Mitch then came forward.

"Ok, so we have CCTV of our victim driving over to Oldham its blurry and we only have a few sightings but its definitely the victim" Gill couldn't really concentrate whilst Mitch was talking, she kept zoning in and out of listening too. When he'd finished she was just staring into space.

"Boss" Janet called, snapping Gill back into reality.

"Sorry, right ok so we don't have much CCTV then is that what your saying Mitch?" Mitch nodded. "Right ok, I want you and Lee to go through all the back streets and alley ways then, corner shops that sort of thing" Gill explained, both Lee and Mitch nodded. Mitch managed to catch Gill's eye and winked at her, she blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Rachel who threw a glance over to Janet who had also seen it.

"Right then, off you go!" Gill called, she watched as her team spread out across the office. She looked up from her phone when she realised Janet and Rachel were still sitting there.

"Can I help you both?" Gill asked she knew they had seen what just went on between her and Mitch; they were good friends of her though so she would tell them.

"What the hell happened?" Rachel stared at Gill, they had become a lot closer recently and Gill now counted Rachel as an extremely good friend alongside Janet and Julie.

"Come on Sherlock, work it out" Gill smirked, realisation then spread across Rachel's face.

"You and Mitch?" Janet asked, she hadn't seen Gill this happy in a while.

"Yeah last night" Suddenly Rachel jumped up from her chair and held her hands up in the air.

"Oh Jesus, not in the office, not on this table please God" Rachel was being deliberately over dramatic to try and get a reaction out of Gill.

"Yes Rachel, on the table, on your desk and on the floor" Gill said matter of factly. Janet hadn't realised Gill was being sarcastic and just sat there in amazement.

"Jesus, I've heard you were good in bed but that is ridiculous!" Janet remarked which brought fits of giggles from Gill and Rachel. The rest of the team were all staring at the three women who was furiously laughing about something in the briefing room. They could all see Rachel standing up with her hands in the air, they had no idea what was going on.

"Jan cock, I was joking" Gill laughed "Wait, who told you I was good in bed?" Gill tried not to show how happy she was about this.

"I have my sources, Kevin mainly!" Janet stood up to leave.

"I've never shagged Kevin though?!" Gill said, she'd be calling Kevin into her office later.

"Oh no we know, but he randomly said the other day and I quote I bet Godzilla is amazing in bed, she looks hot today doesn't she!" Gill just stared at Rachel and Janet, she knew they weren't joking. She felt quite pleased Kevin thought that about her. She watched as Rachel and Janet left the briefing room, she then picked her stuff up and returned to her office walking past her team who all stared at her. They had never heard her laugh so much, only when she was drunk which was quite often.

"Kevin, get your arse in here now" Gill called from her office making the entire team jump including Kevin who was busy making paper aeroplanes out of some paperwork Gill had told him needed to be finished today. Janet and Rachel smirked and carried on working. Kevin stood up and walked in Gill's office.

"Shut the door" Kevin shut it and moved round to the front of her desk. "Now Kevin, I want you to be honest with me ok?" Gill said, she indicated for him to sit down as she wanted to know exactly what he had said about her.

"Course ma'am" Kevin had no idea what he had done this time.

"Good, now what was this you were saying about me to Rachel and Janet the other day" Gill asked, she was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Oh that, well I just said that you had nice boobs" Kevin whispered, Gill did a double take.

"Kevin, I was talking about when you said I'd be good in bed!" Gill smirked; he had clearly been talking about her more often than she though.

"Oh that, sorry I was just messing but it's probably true, I mean we've all heard the rumours!" Kevin smirked a little; Gill had to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Well I'm glad we've cleared that up, but why were you talking about my boobs?" Gill asked.

"That black and white spotty blouse you had on a few days ago, well from where I was sitting in the briefing room I could see right down it and you are pretty hot" It was now Gill's turn to go bright red, she didn't realise he thought she was hot.

"Well thanks Kevin, but let's not discuss this again ok?" Kevin nodded and stood up to leave, he stopped before he opened the door and turned to Gill.

"If you ever wanna show me how good you are in bed please feel free I'm normally in the interview viewing room!" Kevin winked at her and walked out of the office. Gill just stared after him.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly thanks to Kevin keeping them all entertained. Even Gill had found it as hilarious as everyone else had and Kevin had them all in stitches all afternoon. It was nearing 8pm and seeing as there wasn't a lot to do around here Gill sent them all home for the weekend.

"Jesus, you're in such a good mood now, was it my comment about your boobs boss?" Kevin smirked at Gill as she stood there staring at him.

"Yes Kevin, that's why I'm sending you home early" Gill replied, everyone snorted as Kevin looked a little put out. "Now all of you bugger off and I'll see you seven o'clock sharpish Monday morning and yes that's mean seven not nine Kevin!" Gill laughed as she watched them all leave the office, Mitch stayed behind for her.

"Oh give me two seconds, just gotta send an email" Gill said as she walked back to her office. She wrote the quickest email ever to Ian Fielding head of MIT and then collected her stuff.

"Shall I drive you home because I just wanna go home quickly first and get some clothes" Mitch asked, Gill was muttering something to herself in her office "Gill"

"What, yeah sorry that's fine meet you back at mine!" Gill said as she collected her stuff.

"What were you just thinking?" Mitch asked, Gill looked up and grinned.

"Oh just about last night" Gill giggled, Mitch walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers.

"Fancy a repeat?" Gill nodded. They got their stuff and left the office; They got in the car together and drove to Gill's, she got out and kissed him, Mitch then pulled out of the drive and drove home as quick as he could. He wanted to spend as much of this weekend with Gill as he could.

Gill got in the door just as Sammy and Orla were leaving to go out.

"You alright mum?" Sammy asked as he picked up his cars and stuffed them in his pocket, he then went to give his mum a hug and noticed she smelt very strongly of aftershave.

"Yeah I'm alright kid, where you going tonight?" Gill said as she brushed down her son's jacket.

"We're driving down to London for a friend's 21st but we won't be back until Monday, it's kind of a long weekend thing?" Sammy replied, Orla grabbed her bag and handed Sammy an overnight bag, Gill pulled them both into a hug before they left. Orla noticed the aftershave smell as well and nodded to Sammy. They were both thinking the exact same thing.

"Ok we'll just be careful, love you both!" Gill said as she waved them off down the drive. She shut the door behind them and grinned, she had the whole weekend alone with Mitch and she was going to enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

So I've decided this is going to go a completely different way now so please review so I know whether you like it!

Once again Furry98 has been a star at helping me with this so thank you!x

Gill and Mitch were lying together on the sofa curled up under a blanket. Gill was lying in Mitch's arms which were wrapped around her waist resting on her stomach. Gill couldn't remember feeling more content.

"Do you know something?" Mitch whispered in her ear.

"What?" Gill snuggled in closer to him.

"You are perfect" Gill turned around to face him.

"What do you want?" Gill laughed she had never enjoyed being complimented it made her feel awkward.

"No seriously" Mitch smiled down at her and saw her blushing. She leant forward and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you" Gill whispered against his lips.

"I love you too" Mitch kissed her forehead. They lay there was a little while just enjoying being in each other's company until Gill spoke.

"Fancy watching a film?" Mitch had got a takeaway for them on his way over to hers and both of them were feeling a little sick now after eating too much.

"Alright but I'm not watching crime or anything police related!" Mitch laughed as he and Gill separated before going to the TV and kneeling together to look at the DVDs.

"It'll have to be something from Orla's collection then!" Gill laughed and pulled out a girly film from the rack. Mitch groaned and she laughed at the expression on his face.

"Fine, we'll watch one of Sammy's films" she placed Orla's film back into the rack and took out one of Sammy's movies.

"That's more like it!" he said enthusiastically and went back to the sofa while Gill turned on the TV and slipped 'Die Hard 2' into the DVD player. She returned to the sofa and they pulled the blanket over the two of them again, they felt so comfortable together, it was as if they did this every Friday night. But at the same time it felt all new because this was the first time they'd ever done this.

"You better pay me back for watching this with you!" Gill joked as she clutched onto Mitch.

"Don't worry I will" he rested his cheek against her head and sighed happily. They watched the film and every so often Gill would nuzzle further into Mitch's chest until she fell asleep. He heard her breathing even out and glanced down. He chuckled to himself and continued watching the film until it ended.

"Gill, Gill, wake up its over" he nudged her slightly and she began to move. She stretched and smiled up at him.

"Nice dream?" he got of the sofa and turned the TV off. Thankfully he didn't see Gill blush.

"Let's go to bed" he walked back toward her and reached out his hand, she pushed the blanket to the side, stood up and took his hand. Mitch lead her out of the room but froze in the hallway as he realised he wasn't in his own house and didn't know where the bedroom was. Gill laughed before letting go of his hand and running up the stairs and into her room. Mitch followed closely and shut the door once he was in her room. She was staring out of the window so he came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. Gill turned around and smiled affectionately at him.

"I've been looking forward to this all day" he grinned and started picking at Gill's clothing, soon she was tugging at his in equal measure. He tilted her head up and found her lips. He kissed her before pulling back, leaving her dizzy and out of breath. She grinned and trailed a hand down his chest. He took her by surprise by lifting her over to the bed and slowly placing her on it; he climbed on top and began kissing her neck trailing kisses down her stomach.

XXXXXX

Mitch woke up first the next morning. He glanced down and watched Gill as she lay asleep next to him. Mitch looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 12:32pm. Mitch was shocked the last thing he remembered was getting into bed at 11pm. He decided to wake Gill up so they could get up and spend the day together.  
"Gill" Mitch whispered gently in her ear. He stroked her cheek to try and wake her up. She stirred at his touch and slowly opened her eyes.  
"Morning" Gill whispered as she moved so she was lying on her side facing Mitch.  
"Afternoon" Mitch corrected her laughing when he saw Gill's face.  
"Shut up what's the time?"  
"Half twelve" Gill laughed.  
"I've never slept for that long you must be doing something right!" Gill laughed as she kissed his cheek, pulling herself closer into his chest.  
"So what shall we do today then" Mitch asked.  
"Pub?" Gill laughed as Mitch rolled her eyes at her.  
"You are such an alcoholic!" Mitch laughed as he poked Gill.  
"Shut up you! I'm gunna get dressed try not to miss me!" Gill gave him a quick kiss before climbing out of bed.

Within an hour Mitch was ready to go however Gill was still upstairs trying to find a pair of shoes that went with her outfit. In the end she gave up and went into Orla's room to borrow a pair of her shoes. She found a pair of blue studded pumps and slipped them on before running down the stairs.  
"Sorry right I'm ready" Gill said as she grabbed her bag and followed Mitch out of the house. They climbed into his car and set of for the pub.

They sat down in a corner of the pub and looked through the menus. The young waitress appeared and took their drink order.

"I'll have a coke and she'll have a red wine" Mitch stated and smiled as the waitress nodded and left.

"How did you know I wanted wine?" Gill asked as she stroked his hand on the table.

"Just knew" he shrugged but inside he was proud of himself for knowing her so well already. The waitress handed them their drinks and took their order before scurrying into the kitchen.

"Oh god" Gill groaned and covered her mouth with her hands while staring into the distance behind Mitch.

"What are you looking at?" Mitch attempted to turn in his seat but was stopped by Gill grabbing his arm tightly.

"Don't turn around!" she looked down at the table and pressed her palm of her hand against her forehead, resting her elbow on the table. Now deeply confused Mitch leaned over the table and tried to get her to look up at him.

"Why can't I turn around? Who's there?"

"Shh" Gill really wasn't in the mood to deal with the person she spotted at the bar.

"I'm turning around" Mitch turned around and saw nothing out of the ordinary so he faced Gill again "What's wrong?" The words were just out of Mitch's mouth when a slurred hello came from behind him. Gill looked up and didn't speak to her intoxicated ex-husband. Mitch swallowed hard before addressing Dave "Hello, how are you?" He didn't reply, just glanced down at Mitch and then back at Gill, all the while struggling to stand still.

"Go away" Gill spoke clearly without any feeling in her voice.

"You here together?" he somehow managed to string enough words to ask a question, albeit a stupid question considering that Mitch and Gill were sitting together closely holding hands. Gill gritted her teeth.

"Piss off" she said this in the same dull tone as before.

"Oh I see, don't want the ex here, chance of a _scene?"_ Dave moved closer to Gill but Mitch's eyes took in each movement he made.

"Maybe you should go" Mitch stated politely but with enough seriousness that it would have made anybody with half a brain listen.

"Have you had your hair done? I like it" Gill shuddered when Dave reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. Mitch sat and watched as Gill remained emotionless, all he wanted to do was knock him out.

"Leave us alone" Gill spat.

"So it's 'us' is it? Interesting. Does Sammy know?" Gill sighed she didn't want him anywhere near her anymore.

"Sammy knows and if you must know he and Orla are very happy for us!" Gill shot back, Dave looked a little hurt but he wasn't to know Gill was making it up.

"Oh right well Mitch just so you know she's shit in bed" Dave slurred as he began to walk off. Gill almost started laughing at this situation.

"I beg to differ actually are you sure it wasn't just you?" Mitch replied and looked at Gill who he could see was smirking.

"Oh please she was a shit wife too so don't get your hopes up" Dave spat and walked off, Mitch jumped up prepared to hit Dave but Gill grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Don't, he's not worth it never was never will be" Gill sighed taking a swig of her wine. Why had she ever married such a bastard?

"So does Sammy actually know?" Mitch asked.

"No course not, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight!" Gill smirked, Mitch watched her in awe she was so capable of doing anything to Dave and he always seemed to listen to her.

"Ugh why did you ever marry him?" Mitch asked as he watched Dave stumble out of the bar.

"God knows, I got Sammy though?" Gill smiled again as soon as she saw Dave leave.

"Yeah but still he's a twat" Mitch leaned in closer "Don't worry your not that shit in bed!" Mitch whispered in her ear. Gill laughed and hit him on the arm.

"Not that bad!" Gill rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You could always show me again this evening should you need the practise?" Mitch laughed at Gill's expression.

"Shut up you, anyway what makes you think that you'll be staying round tonight?" Gill smirked.

"You can't resist me quite frankly!" Mitch turned his head to the side and a cocky grin spread across his face.

"You wish!" Gill laughed as she leant forward and kissed him. She knew she'd have to tell Sammy soon before he found out from someone else but no one not even Dave was going to ruin this for her.


	4. Chapter 4

So this is a little depressing and sad but please review and I hope you enjoy it!

It had been five months since that night in the office. Gill and Mitch were like teenagers in love. Everyone in the office had been very supportive all knowing Gill finally deserved someone to make her happy. Julie had been the best friend and quietly taken Mitch aside giving him a few boundaries which he should never cross one of which was that he should never come between their regular nights out. If Mitch was honest he was a little scared after their little chat. Sammy and Orla had been thrilled Gill had found someone and Mitch seemed head over heels in love with her. However Dave was a different story, Gill now received daily sometimes hourly texts about how she should leave Mitch and come back to him. Gill and Mitch both ignored it in the hope it would go away but it didn't.

Mitch had invited Gill and Sammy round for Sunday lunch although by the time it was done it was nearly 8pm. Orla had been out all day and Sammy was picking her up from the station before they had dinner.

"Mitch is it alright if I take your car I can't find my keys and I'll be late for Orla and I don't really want her standing around at the station alone in the rain in the pitch black?" Sammy asked as he pulled on his hoody. Gill smiled as he said this, she was glad Sammy and Mitch had such an easy relationship it made her feel so much happier.

"Course, keys are on the stairs" Sammy grinned and left the house. He walked down the drive pulling his hood up as he went. It was pouring with rain and extremely hard to see as there weren't any street lights. He stepped out into the road and saw headlights racing towards him but he didn't have time to turn around to face the car as it hit him full on.

"What was that?" Gill sat bolt upright from lying next to Mitch on the sofa. She heard a car screeching off down the road.

"What was what?" Mitch hadn't heard anything he was too busy staring at Gill. She moved out of his lap and pulled back the curtains. She couldn't make out much but then she saw him.

"Oh my God" Gill jumped up and bolted out of the door running out into the middle of the road. Mitch followed after her completely in the dark as to what was going on.

"SAMMY" Gill screamed as she ran out into the road and saw her son lying there. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Gill screamed at Mitch who ran back into the house. Gill fell to her knees and cradled Sammy close to her. "Sammy baby please don't leave me" Gill whispered as she tried to keep him awake. His eyes were slowly closing but Gill needed him awake. Her vision was blurred from all the tears that were streaming down her face.

"It will be five minutes" Mitch shouted as he ran out to her with a coat which he wrapped around Sammy.

"Sammy please wake up" Gill stroked the side of his face that wasn't pouring blood. Her tears were falling onto his face. She tried to wipe them away with her thumb but more kept falling onto his cheek.

"Mum?" Sammy murmured taking hold of her hand. Gill smiled weakly and kissed his head.

"Yeah shh it's alright I'm here, I'm not leaving you anytime soon kid so you'd better not leave me ok?" Gill looked at Mitch who was flagging down the ambulance the fear was evident in her eyes.

"I won't , love you" he smiled at her before closing his eyes again.

"I love you most" Gill whispered back gripping hold of him tightly. Why had someone done this to her son? She dealt with gruesome murders everyday but she never thought it would happen to her family. But then again she never thought she'd get kidnapped.

The paramedics got Sammy onto a stretcher and into the ambulance in record quick timing. Gill went with him and Mitch followed in the car. As he was leaving he remembered Orla would still be waiting at the station for him. Mitch sighed he knew he'd have to be the one to break it to her so he set off for the station before driving to the hospital.

All Gill could do was watch through the glass as her son was taken away and rushed down into theatre. It brought back all the memories of when Janet was stabbed, the pain Gill, Rachel and Janet's family went through was horrendous, Janet's girls had stayed round her house a lot and Sammy had been brilliant in helping them get through it. Those girls had depended on her whilst Janet was in hospital and it made her even more determined to find and kill Geoff Hastings. Gill thought back to all the evenings after work where Gill would hold Janet's hand and sob her heart out as she tried to relay her day to her but she just lay there not responding. Gill had been the first person to see Janet when she woke up, Gill had dropped in late one night after work and it had been one of the best things in her life to find Janet awake and smiling again. Gill could hear running behind her and she turned around to see Orla and Mitch running towards her. Orla ran straight into Gill's arms and the two of them stood there sobbing into each others shoulders gripping on as if Sammy's life depended on it.

"Whaa..what happened?" Orla stammered unable to form a sentence properly.

"He was just lying there when I looked out the window" Gill said, she felt Mitch place his hands around her shoulders trying to reassure her but it did little difference.

"Why Sammy" Orla sobbed into Gill's shoulder.

"I don't know love" Gill felt a fresh wave of tears come over her. Mitch guided them over to some uncomfortable plastic orange chairs. The two women sat there holding each other trying to console one another but it wasn't working. Gill found Mitch's hand and took it in hers. He tried to smile at her but he felt sick inside, he knew he had to be strong for Gill and Orla but inside he was falling apart he and Sammy had become close recently. They sat there for a while until a doctor made his way over towards them. Gill and Orla jumped up not letting go of each other's hand for a second.

"How is he?" Orla whispered, the sick feeling was getting worse and it didn't help the doctor remained emotionless.

"He's still unconscious but we've managed to stop the bleed to the head" the doctor explained. Mitch let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"So he'll be ok?" Orla asked, the doctor remained emotionless.

"The next twenty four hours are crucial that's all I can say right now" Gill buried her head against Mitch's shoulder as more tears fell but she kept hold of Orla's hand.

"Can we see him?" Mitch asked trying to remain strong but seeing the woman he loved sob into his shoulder made it difficult.

"Of course follow me" they followed the doctor to another ward and found Sammy at the end. He was covered in plastic tubes, one arm was in a cast and his head was bandaged up.

"Sammy" Gill sobbed as she ran to his side. She pushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Orla went round the other side and took hold of Sammy's hand gripping it tightly.

"Sammy please wake up I can't do this without you" Orla looked liked she'd aged ten years in the last forty minutes. Her blonde hair was scraped back into a bun and her face was red and puffy. Mitch went round and placed a chair down for her before she fell over.

"Dave he doesn't know" Gill didn't take her eyes off Sammy but reached across his and took Orla's hand. She felt Mitch rest a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll call him" Mitch squeezed her shoulder and left the room.

"He'd better wake up" Orla sobbed into her hand, her head hanging low.

"He will, he wouldn't dream of doing that because he knows I'll kill him!" Orla looked up and smiled weakly at Gill even throughout all this Gill was still the strongest and Orla would always admire her for that.

It wasn't long before Dave came running in to the hospital room. He stopped dead when he saw Sammy lying there; he could see Gill and Orla either side of him holding his hands willing him to wake up. Dave ran a hand through his hair he couldn't stand seeing his son like this he was about to turn and leave but Gill saw him. Her face was puffy from the tears and all Dave wanted to do was hold her and take the pain away but Mitch was sat next to her and she was crying into his shoulder. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"This is all my fault" He said to himself before walking in. But it couldn't be could it?


End file.
